


Picnic

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A picnic by the river.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #20: G - Grapes for [](http://windfallen.livejournal.com/profile)[**windfallen**](http://windfallen.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

  
There is a blanket spread out near the river and the wildflowers that are scattered around make the setting even more beautiful. A basket of bread, a bowl of grapes, a plate of meats and cheeses, and various other foods cover the blanket. It’s a romantic picnic in a pretty place, and Hermione finds it lovely despite not being one for romance usually.

This situation is slightly awkward, and she wonders again if she’s crazy for accepting the invitation to the picnic. Fred’s hand is on her elbow and George’s hand is on the small of her back. She is between them, which is only fitting since that’s the reason they are here.

She sits down and smiles when George offers her some grapes, taking a few as eating will keep her from stammering or babbling. For once, she has no idea what to say. The fact that she was dating both Fred and George has never been a secret. She doesn’t believe in keeping such secrets and has no use for lying.

When George had first asked her out, she accepted because he didn’t think she would. She had been surprised when Fred asked her out a few hours later, completely unaware that George had already asked. Instead of declining, she had accepted. She had honestly thought, by that point, that it must be some prank or trick and had decided to figure out what they had planned and thwart them.

The date with George, however, had been real. She’d enjoyed herself and found herself looking at him in a way she never really had before. It had ended with a chaste kiss and the knowledge that he’d wanted more. Her date with Fred had also been fun, but it had ended with a kiss that left her breathless and stunned by his reaction to her.

She’s a single woman and doesn’t have to explain herself to anyone so she had accepted a second date with each of them, after making sure they knew she was dating them both. They hadn’t seemed to mind so she dated them both. There had been no reason to suspect that things would become so bloody complicated after a few weeks. She certainly didn’t plan on developing feelings for them that went beyond friendship.

Now, though, it was just an awkward mess. They each want more from her and, before she could even consider trying to choose one, which she is sure isn’t possible, they suggested this picnic. She knows what they have in mind and knows it’s wrong and selfish to even give it thought. Yet she agreed to the picnic because she can’t imagine not being with them.

The grapes are good though a bit juicy. She licks her lips and looks from Fred to George. They seem a bit uncertain and appear to lack their usual easy confidence that she finds more appealing than she wants to admit. The awkwardness makes her uneasy and there’s a tension she’s felt at the end of each date for the last two months. She takes another handful of grapes to keep herself busy and wonders if they can ever be friends again after this mess.

Then George smiles and steals one of her grapes. She looks at him and slowly returns his smile. Fred takes one, too, feeding it to her as he shifts closer on the blanket. She chews and swallows, but he leans forward to lick away the juice before she has the opportunity. When he pulls back, he smiles and moves so that George can feed her another grape. George licks her lips after she eats the grape, and they kiss.

The awkwardness begins to fade when George kisses her. She feels Fred’s hand on her arm and gasps when she feels his lips against her neck. George pulls back and turns her head, offering her to Fred who kisses her just as passionately as that first night. George kisses her jaw and throat as she drops the grapes she’s still holding onto the blanket.

She is between them, again, but it’s so very different than before. Or is it? Perhaps they always knew it would come to this somewhere in the back of their minds, but Hermione never considered it would actually happen. She’s not sure how it will work and it will probably be weird at first, but she knows, somehow, that it’s how things are supposed to be. They’ll make it work.

The End


End file.
